DP089
}} Up Close and Personable! (Japanese: 研究発表「湖の伝説」！ Research Presentation: "Legend of the Lake"!) is the 89th episode of the , and the 555th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 14, 2008 and in the United States on January 10, 2009. Blurb It's the third day of Professor Rowan's Pokémon Summer Academy, and he's sent the campers to observe Water-type Pokémon living in a nearby lake. There are just two main rules: no catching Pokémon, and no leaving the area! As the Trainers begin searching for Water-type Pokémon, Pikachu sees a flash of light and spaces out for a moment, but quickly recovers. Ash and his friends continue to observe Pokémon until Angie, another Trainer on Ash's team, notices that her Shinx is missing. And Piplup falls into a brief trance after it sees the same flashing light as Pikachu! Conway thinks this is related to the legend of the lake, which says that Pokémon vanish when the blue light flashes. Ash and his friends search for the source of the light, and they eventually stumble into a cave with an eerie green glow. At the back of the cave, Angie's Shinx is standing by a glowing pool of water, and the glow is coming from the fins of a Lumineon. As our heroes wonder what an ocean-dwelling Pokémon is doing in this cave, Jessie—now pretending to be another Summer Academy camper—barges in and declares she's going to catch Lumineon. Of course, that's against Professor Rowan's rules, so Conway uses Slowking to drive away Jessie and her Yanmega. All the commotion frightens off Lumineon, but Ash and Buizel dive into the water and spot an underwater tunnel. That must be where Lumineon went—the tunnel lets it swim from the ocean to the cave, where there's lots of seaweed to eat. The flashing lights on its fins hypnotize the "vanishing" Pokémon, too! Professor Rowan is pleased to hear our heroes' discovery, but he also deducts points from everyone who broke his rules by entering the cave. It looks like Ash and his team will have to make up some points if they want to win at the Summer Academy! Plot On the third day of Pokémon Summer Academy, all of the students go to a lake to study Pokémon. While standing by the lakeside, Ash and Pikachu see a flash of light coming from across the lake, and Pikachu suddenly becomes hypnotized and begins to walk towards the light, but Ash stops Pikachu immediately. The others join them and and Angie find two boats and use one to explore the far side of the lake, and and follow using the other boat. Ash and Angie stumble across a and a . Ash decides on the Dewgong while Angie chooses to draw Sealeo, but they begin to quarrel when both Sealeo and Dewgong move the opposite direction, causing Ash and Angie to bump into each other while trying to keep a close eye on their Pokémon. Meanwhile, Dawn chooses a and Brock chooses to draw a . After Ash and Angie consider their finished drawings to be terrible, Ash decides to get up close to the Pokémon to make the research better, and they all dive into the water to be able to interact with the Pokémon. They then return to the bank to begin writing a report on each of their Pokémon. As the group is talking, a blue flash comes from across the lake and Angie's becomes hypnotized and walks off. After a few minutes, the group realizes that Shinx is missing and they start looking for it. The light flashes again and becomes hypnotized but Dawn stops Piplup from wandering off. Ash comments that the same thing happened to Pikachu earlier, and Conway appears and tells a legend about a blue light that causes Pokémon to vanish when it flashes. The group decides to go and investigate the light and they find a cave, and in the cave is Shinx and a whom the light of its tail fin hypnotizes Pokémon and draws them in. Jessie (disguised as Jessilinda) finds out about the Lumineon and decides to catch it, despite the others reminding her that they were instructed not to catch any of the Pokémon. She sends out her but she is stopped by Conway's Slowking which uses Psychic to send Jessie and Yanmega out of the cave. The gang realizes that Lumineon is gone and must have been scared off by the noise from the battle. Ash and search for Lumineon in the water while Brock discovers that the Lumineon had been eating some algae on the rocks in the cave. Ash discovers a tunnel in the water, and Brock deduces that the tunnel must connect the lake to the cave, and since water Pokémon like algae, Lumineon was traveling to the cave to eat the algae. When the group returns to the class they present a report on Lumineon, and although they get a perfect score of 10, Professor Rowan deducts four points because they left the lake without permission, breaking a rule that had been made earlier that day. Jessie and Conway also lose four points, but Conway simply states that it was fewer than he expected. Although Ash and the gang are disappointed for losing the points, they still find it worth it because they were able to see Lumineon, and Ash says he hopes they will be able to see it again. Major events * and continue their week in the Pokémon Summer Academy. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Angie * Conway * Professor Rowan * Yuzo * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Angie's) * (Conway's) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * narrates the preview for the next episode. * This is the only episode in the entire Summer School arc where Jessie's Wobbuffet made his appearance. It is also the only episode of the arc where any of 's Pokémon (excluding ) appears. * The dub's title is a reference to the phrase "up close and personal". * Ash makes a sketch of a , the first main character to do so besides . ** Another sketch is made right after, probably by . Errors * When was hypnotized by the light, Dawn's navel disappears. * When Dawn activates her Pokédex, it is interrupted by Conway. Since it is a machine, it should have worked describing at the same time as Conway, instead of not working at all. ** The same happens when Dawn tries to get a reading about . * When appears in the cave, its eyes are normal, not blacked out like before. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |ko= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ru= }} 089 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Yumi Kamakura Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors de:Volle Punktzahl... mit Abstrichen es:EP558 fr:DP089 ja:DP編第89話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第88集